Rahturior
General information Standard Rahturior (SR; Rähtürïör), sometimes spelled more logographically as "Rahtourior", and sometimes referred to as "Hkrinik" or "Hëkrinik", is a fusional language of the Hkrinitik language family, being classified under the Lüdra-Shadon branch and the Rälai sub-branch, distancing the language from the many languages of the Nirut peoples. The name comes from a combination of the Pehrasi word "rahtouri" meaning "after the great era" and the Drulaktyor grand-possessive case ("-yor" to "-ior"), the latter of which also carried into Modern Galrantior. The word "rahtouri" is significant because the legendary ancient Pehrasiil ruler named Tarieden delivered a speech upon his inauguration that ended with the line (in Old Pehrasi): "Kwutaila rahtouri; polikure." which means "We live on past the great era; accommodate." The word "rahtouri", spelled differently depending on the language it is transferred to, has since become a byword for the universe inhabited by the Shaneiks, Galrants, Rekuans, Skalots, Leimuses, and others. Rahturior is itself an auxlang developed by a team of linguists led by a Lüdraic Shaneik linguist named Ikcäla Nörvü for the purposes of establishing a lingua franca across the inhabited lands of Rahtouri. Superficially, it is like Esperanto in that it was specifically constructed to become a "world" language, the main difference being that Rahturior actually succeeded in this regard--to some extent. In the lands of Uxtratana (which the Galrants, Rekuans, and Skalots mostly inhabit), the language has only had minor success as an occasional trade tongue and a popular choice for Skalots to learn for surface communication; Rekuans continue to speak languages of the Kuo-Faslonur family, and Galrants continue to speak Modern Galrantior. However, in the lands of Hkrinitik, Rahturior spread like wildfire to the point that it is the last major language in the major Hkrinitik populace to this day--modern variants of Nirut languages remain as officially recognized native languages, and Standard Shaneic (spoken by the Lüdraic Shaneiks in the past) being preserved as a scholarly tongue much like Latin. Due to its wide success in Hkrinitik and only minor success in Uxtratana, it has been proposed multiple times that the language be renamed "Hkrinik" to reflect its true range, and many citizens of Uxtratana lands have taken to calling it Hkrinik. Much like Esperanto, Rahturior is made up of words and grammar derived from many sources, the most influential being Standard Shaneic, Modern Galrantior, and Old Niruti. Phonology Rahturior phonology, like that of Galrantior and Rekualn, does not follow any human phonological trends or shifts, because the language is spoken by nonhumans (Shaneiks and Leimuses, which are mammals but not simian, and Skalots, which are like lungfish). It generally maintains the phonology of Standard Shaneic with a few borrowed sounds from Shadonic and Niruti. Consonants Orthography Rahturior's Latinized orthography is rather simplistic: "simple" (more common) sounds appear as a single consonant, whilst "complex" (not as common) sounds appear as a double consonant. As an example, v appears as /v/; but if you were to double that /v/ into /vv/, the sound instead becomes ɸ. k and q are realized as their Latin counterparts, but /kk/ represents the affricate q͡χ (this affricate is more common than /q/ itself), while /qq/ is not a possible orthographical representation. Of course, this inconsistency is not present in Rahturior's native scripts, but is nonetheless present here. The following sounds are realized as their matching Latin counterpart: m | p | b | v | r | l | d | t | k | g | q | ŋ | h | s | z As for the rest: *ç is realized as /c/ *ɦ and x are realized as /h/; h is realized as /hh/ *[ ť ] is realized as /tt/ *ɸ is realized as /vv/ *q͡χ is realized as /kk/ *ʎ̝̊ is realized as /cc/ *r̥ is realized as /rr/ *ʟ is realized as /ll/ *ʙ is realized as /bb/ *ɣ is realized as /gg/ *ɴ is realized as /nn/ *dɕ is realized as /j/ *ʔ, [ j ], and ɕ only appear in some clusters and thus do not individually have their own realizations. **ʔ appears in ʔɕ, which is realized as /jj/. It also appears in dʰʔ /dd/, sʰʔ /ss/, and others **[ j ] appears after [ i ] when [ i ] / ï / is immediately followed by a vowel sound **ɕ appears in dɕ /j/ and ʔɕ /jj/ *All other double consonants existent in the orthography are representative of (C)ʔ Vowels Rahturior has exactly ten vowels with very little deviation. Although it may not be linguistically "sound", Rahturior officially teaches speakers that it has five vowels with two separate variants each, thus adding to ten. Rahturior distinguishes the two sets of vowels by calling one set "weak" and the other set "strong". The divide is based on the effort it requires to pronounce the vowel--weak vowels are considered to be easier to pronounce than strong ones. The Latinized orthography of Rahturior reflects this via the use of diaereses--an /a/ with no diaereses ("weak" a) is pronounced a, while an /a/ with diaereses ("strong" ä) is pronounced ɑ. "Weak" Vowels */a/ - a */e/ - e */i/ - ɪ */o/ - o */u/ - ʊ "Strong" Vowels */ä/ - ɑ */ë/ - ɛ */ ï / - i */ö/ - ɔ */ü/ - u Alphabet Phonotactics Grammar Vocabulary Example text Other Text This section is here to display how Rahturior looks on the whole. Glosses will eventually be provided. The following text here was written to be a sarcastic welcome to visitors on Ultimate Ridley's deviantART page, including pre-installed glosses of (intentionally) poor quality. It also has proper translations into Rekualn and Galrantior. 'Ni'rë tï lërkëc mäsï! Kuäe onekti ruran dal retin tï gï hgülam, onekti lukü rao retacä jïka, tös cerköt gï avim! Onekti gï retacä hmä gilk dün'ikaräk ran.' Fölsï, sëse ruŋän, "Kül gësa gï hgülam?" Av... onëklö! Suelk rëtuintor tï rei, cëm rujümsan gï hgülam tï retvämca gügil, onekti des ruäkksan mla senlë dëggas. Kïrs nu hïde ada rulënkoro tï lërkëc mäsï! Hi welcome to profile mine! Maybe not you know how read to this message, not important your language native, but will be that fine! Not that language any would child of ikarak know. Possible, you asking, "What significance this message?" Happy... nothing! Should I tell to you, if you translate this message to translator Google, not will you receive any one relevance. Gratitude of great because you came to profile mine! Hello and welcome to my profile! You probably do not understand this, regardless of your native language, but that's fine! This is not any language a human would know. You may be asking, "What's the point of this message?" Well... nothing! I should also let you know that putting this into Google Translate will get you nothing. Thank you for visiting my profile! Category:Languages